Users rely on portable multifunction devices for keeping time, among a variety of other operations including running software applications. It is desirable to allow the user to access information through a single user interface while keeping the interface simple and intuitive to use. Further, a user may want to access different types of information, such as various aspects related to keeping time, or different application data points, in different contexts. It is therefore also desirable to allow the user to customize the user interface and the types of information provided through the user interface.